Broken Wings
by i.heart.twilightxx
Summary: For Bella Swan, life is hard. Since her mother's marraige to Phil, Bella has been dreading the time spent alone with him, because of the abuse she suffers. When the Cullens move to town, will they be able to help her? ALL HUMAN, ExB normal pairings :D:D
1. Alice

Walking to lunch, everyone stared

Hi, This is my first fanfic! It's taken me a while to think of anything actually worth writing and to write plan, so I just thought i should post the first chapter, which is all I've done so far. I might not update very fast, because it will probably take me a while to write at the start, but after a while I'm sure I'll get better :D:D:D Thanks for even bothering to read this :D Oh yeah, and I have nothing personally against Phil, I just needed him to be evil or it wouldn't work :D:D

Disclaimer: I think its pretty obvious that I don't own Twilight, but i gotta say it! :D

**Chapter One: Alice**

**B POV**

Walking to lunch, everyone stared. This was nothing out of the ordinary. A quiet, clumsy girl who kept to herself was sure to grab some kind of attention. In my case; not the best kind.

'Hey! Clumsy chick!' I heard some-one call from the other side of the cafeteria.

Blushing furiously and turning around to face the onslaught of yelling and laughing that was sure to come, I felt something wet hit me right in the middle of my shirt. Looking down at the mess of mashed potato now dripping down my front, I silently cursed the cafeteria staff for serving the stupid stuff. It was going to be almost impossible to get off before lunch ended.

I looked up to see the majority of the cafeteria laughing at me. A few people looked slightly sympathetic but were too scared for their reputation to give me any help. I didn't blame them, if I was them, I wouldn't got anywhere near me. An extremely unpopular girl who couldn't speak for more than a few seconds without stuttering or blushing was not that best friend to have if you wanted to stay away from trouble.

Turning to run out of the cafeteria towards the bathrooms, I caught a glimpse of a group of five, exquisitely beautiful people, whom I had never seen before staring at me with an array of expressions. Their expressions ranged from bored curiosity, coming from a stunning, tall, blonde girl; to the furious, wide eyes of a short pixie like girl with black spiky hair who was glancing between me and a boy, who I assumed had thrown the mashed potato, her expression getting more and more dangerous by the second. When my eyes moved to the left of her, seeing the boy that seemed to be the youngest of the group, my legs froze in place, not allowing me to move, even if I had wanted to.

He was strikingly beautiful. His bronze coloured hair sat in casual disarray a top the head his head, the head of an angel. He seemed slightly lankier than the other two boys, and slightly younger, but he was far more attractive. In my eyes, he was the picture of a god, an angel. Realising I was staring; I blushed for the second time in 2 minutes and stubbled from the room, managing to knock over a basket of knives and forks, but I didn't care, I needed to get out of that room, now.

--

Finally making it to the bathrooms, I pushed open the door and let out a sigh of relief, seeing it was empty. Looking at myself in the mirror I groaned at the sight of my favourite blue top, covered in the white gooey mush. Grabbing some paper towel from the dispenser on the wall I starting to wipe of most of the mashed potato. I guess food on my top wasn't so bad. I'd rather have that than be told I'm useless, which is what I was used to from home.

Lost in thought I didn't see the small girl from the cafeteria until she was standing right next to me.

"Do you need some help there?" She asked in the most beautifully musical voice I had ever heard.

"I..um..ah…it's ok…I'm fine" I finally muttered, mentally cursing my shyness.

"I had a spare top in my car" she explained, holding up an obviously very expensive green, long sleeved shirt. "You could borrow it, if you like. It's slightly too big for me, so it would probably be a perfect fit" she said with a smile.

"Umm…would that be ok with you?" I asked nervously. I wasn't used to people being so kind to me. Most people stayed away.

"Sure. That guy was a real jerk to throw that at you, but don't worry" She said with a jokingly evil grin "I'm sure we can find a way to get him back"

"Thanks a lot."

"Oh, I'm Alice, by the way, Alice Cullen"

"Thanks, Alice, I'm Bella" I said, smiling a real smile for the first time in what felt like weeks.

--


	2. That was a joke?

Walking out of the bathrooms with Alice, she told me all about herself

Ok, this is the second chapter. Thanks to those guys who reviewed and to those who added this story to their alert or favourites list, I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I can't say I own Twilight because that would be a lie. :D:D

--

_Previously_

"_Oh, I'm Alice, by the way, Alice Cullen"_

"_Thanks, Alice, I'm Bella" I said, smiling a real smile for the first time in what felt like weeks._

**Chapter Two-**

**B POV**

--

Walking out of the bathrooms with Alice, she told me all about herself. She was a good person to talk to; practically holding the whole conversation, and letting me just nod my head and add in short responses every once in a while. She seemed to sense my nervousness and was subtly encouraging, while not making it obvious so that I felt humiliated. After a while, I felt myself becoming more self-confident and opening up a bit, even if only a little bit.

"So, the people you were sitting with at lunch, they're your brothers and sisters?" I asked, immediately thinking of the bronze-haired boy.

"Yep. We're all adopted." She said with a bright smile. "None of us are related, except Rosalie and Jasper. They're twins."

"Oh, wow that's a-˝ I replied before I was interrupted by a familiar yell from somewhere to my left.

Turning around I ran into or something…..or some-one. Looking up, I saw a reasonably tall, blonde haired guy, smiling menacingly down at me, Mike. Earlier this year, Mike asked me on a date. After I refused him, it seemed he had made it his mission to make my school life as embarrassingly, uncomfortable as possible.

"Sorry. I.. umm.." I mumbled taking a large step backwards, and staring down at my shoes.

"Aw Bella, Baby, Speechless at the sight of me?" He asked hopefully. "Don't worry; I won't bother you, if you just go on a date with me. Just one date?"

I was disgusted. He thought after calling me 'Bella, Baby' for the past month, throwing mashed potato at me while I was wearing my favourite top and embarrassing me in front of the whole school, I was going to go out with him? Was he insane?

"Ah, I… well…..no thanks Mike. I umm... Don't really date..." I replied, as a large group of people gathered around us in the corridor.

"Come on Bella…"

Suddenly, I felt some-one step forward from next to me. Then I remembered Alice. With all the commotion Mike had caused, I had completely forgotten about her.

"Ah, hi. Mike is it?" Alice asked. The malice clear in her voice. "Look, I haven't known you for very long, but from what I can see, you're an ignorant, overly self-confident, rude, impolite and average looking guy." She continued "If I was Bella, there's no way I would date you, she deserves _so_ much better. By the looks of it, Bella's not interested, and if you ask me, I don't blame her. That was her _favourite_ top you covered in mashed potato…"

"Oh come on..." Mike started, his voice wobbling slightly. "That was a joke, I-"

"That was a joke?!" Alice asked in disbelief. "If that was a joke, you a have a _horrible_ sense of humour." She said with conviction. "In fact, your sense of humour must be almost as horrible as your personality." She continued. "Now. You've met my brother, Emmett?"

Mike was obviously speechless, and the best he could do was nod his head.

"Well, if you don't stay away from Bella, I'm sure he would be happy to make sure you can't walk. He saw your little stunt in the cafeteria this morning and I think that would be happy to fix our little problem." She said with a sickly sweet smile.

Grabbing my hand, she pushed through the crowd that had gathered around and we walked briskly down the corridor towards our lockers, with Mike staring after us in disbelief. I was starting to really like this girl!

--

The rest of the day went by without much excitement. A few people snickered as I walk down the hallway, only to be shut up by a glare from Alice, extremely menacing for some-one so small.

To my surprise, I had a lot of my lessons with Alice, and I even had one with the brother she mentioned before. When I met Emmett, I understood what Alice had said to Mike earlier. He really was humongous! He looked like he could beat anyone in a fight, and was probably the biggest guy I knew; his muscles easily seen through his shirt. But when he pulled me into a big, bear hug as a greeting, I felt completely at ease as he joked around for the rest of the lesson, calling me 'Bella the nerd' after the rest of the class got back our exams from last week, for which I received an 'A'. I knew he was joking, and was happy, because I knew my mum would be proud when I told her.

Finally, at the end of the day, as I walked over to my blue Audi A3 (picture on profile) I stopped dead in my tracks. Across the car park, I saw Alice's brother, the bronze-haired boy. He was leaning against his car, probably waiting for his siblings. With the sunlight in his hair he looked he looked amazing. After about 5 minutes of me gazing at him, he looked casually over at me. Realising I was caught staring; I looked down and blushed, hurrying over to my car.

The whole ride from school to my house, I was thinking about him, so much that I didn't realise I was parked outside my house until I pulled the keys out of the ignition. My stomach dropped as I realised Phil would be there. Remembering today was a Wednesday; I was filled with hope once more. Mum stayed home on Wednesdays.

Opening the door and dumping my bag by the door I walked into the kitchen.

"Mum!" I called. "I'm home; I have something to tell y-…." I stopped suddenly seeing Phil sitting at the table.

"Your mother went out for coffee with a friend." He snarled. "What is it that you needed to tell her so badly?"

My happy mood vanished immediately.

--

Thanks guys! Review if you want :D:D


	3. Worthless

Yeah. Thanks to the people who reviewed and stuff. I don't really mind if you say bad stuff. I think it's good, it helps me write. Criticism is good, but I really like non criticism as well. If that makes any sense whatsoever. Lol!

Oh and thanks to Caity :D (Caity, look at the quotes on my profile :D "Sorry, I didn't have a pen")

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. Surprised?

_--  
__Previously_

"_Your mother went out for coffee with a friend." He snarled. "What is it that you needed to tell her so badly?"_

_My happy mood vanished immediately.  
__--_

Oh God. What do I say? What so I say? What do I say?

"If you don't tell me _right now_, I'm going to come over there and _make_ you tell me." He sneered

"I…I well... it was nothing…" I stuttered, trying to sound brave and failing miserably.

"It's not nothing. You know that, and I know that" He growled. Pulling his haggard features into an expression that I was confident was supposed to resemble a smile. To me, it looked more like a grimace. "What is it? Did the teacher say you were a good girl?" He asked with a patronizing sneer. "Or did she give you a sticker, for being nice?"

His taunts made me angry, and suddenly gave me a boost of confidence. For a moment, one single moment, I felt sure of myself and was able to stand up to him.

"I'm not telling you."

For a moment, it looked like his face held a look of shock, of disbelief. But before I could be sure it had returned to the usually ugly grimace.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked in a dangerously quiet voice. Daring me to say it again, daring me to defy him.

"I…. nothing." I answered the feeling of fear and defeat returning.

"That's right. Now, what were you going to say to your mother?" He asked, in the same, quiet dangerous tone.

"I…. I just wanted to tell her that I got an 'A' for my English Exam." I said, staring down at my feet. Hoping, praying that he would let it slide. Apparently not.

"That's it?" He asked. "That's what you ran in here for, so excited, so happy about? You think, that because you got an 'A' on some stupid exam, that anyone is going to care?" He scorned. "You think you're so special, but you know what, you're worthless. You'll never _do _anything. No-one will ever care about you. Your mother might say she loves you, but to her, you're just a complication, a problem, something to look after, something that gives nothing back. You're like a dog!" His words stung me. I tried to remember how much my mum loved me. The times she had told me she loved me. The things she did to look after me, to help me. But in the end, all I could think of were the times she had been angry with me, disappointed.

I felt a single tear trickle down my cheek. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. It only makes things worse.

"Now you're crying?" He laughed "What kind of coward are you? STOP CRYING!"

It made no use. His yells only made the tears come faster. Suddenly I felt a stinging pain on the side of my face. Looking up I saw his sickening face staring down at me.

"Get out of my sight!" He yelled "You worthless dog!" He roared, slapping me again.

Running out of the room I made my way to the stairs and up to my room. Dropping to the floor, I put my head in my hands and cried.

Sorry! I know this is really short, but I feel like I had to end it here. It just fits to finish it here. Next chapter will be longer, and considerably less depressing. Sorry about the depressingness, but I just need it at the start to make sense. And Edward comes in next chapter: D

Review if you think its good, no pressure :D

:D Eliza


	4. Meeting Him

A/N: I'm sorry if this was unclear

Eliza Kelly 28/07/2008

**A/N: So Sorry! I know I've taken forever to update, but this chapter was kinda hard for me to write. Oh and I'm sorry if this was unclear. This is set in Phoenix. Bella has been living there all her life and the Cullens just arrived (the are human). Sorry if I stuffed that up, but…now you know! :D Oh and thanks for the people who reviewed, especially SnowChika who helped me out and left me a really nice review :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Yep.**

**--**

_Previously_

"_Get out of my sight! You worthless dog!" He roared, slapping me again._

_Running out of the room I made my way to the stairs and up to my room. Dropping to the floor, I put my head in my hands and cried._

_--_

Waking up the next morning with the Phoenix sun warming my face, I realised that I had fallen asleep on the floor; never making it into bed. Glancing up at the clock, I stretched out my stiff, sore muscles.

After I had showered, I walked down the stairs. Heading towards the kitchen, a familiar smell wafted through the air towards me. Pancakes. What was mum doing making pancakes on a Tuesday morning? Usually she reserved pancake making for Saturday or Sundays. No matter the reason, I was starving.

"Morning Bella! Sorry I missed you last night; Phil said you went to bed early." She called, as I walked through the kitchen door. "Feeling hungry?" she asked, with a big cheesy grin.

"Hey, mum. What makes you so happy today?" I asked, trying to sound surprised; but inside I knew why.

Ever since my mum had married Phil, she had been happy. Everything about him made her smile. And so it should. He was always kind towards _her._ He always thought about _her_. He was gentle and caring towards _her_. Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same for myself.

"Oh, I just feel like today is going to be a good day!" She said in a bubbly tone I had never heard before Phil.

"Your mother and I are going out for dinner tonight."

I spun around, with a sharp intake or breathe. There was Phil, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Bella? Are you ok?" Mum asked curiously.

"Oh; yeah, mum" I said, trying to sound casual. "I just didn't see Phil there."

"Oh, ok." She said with another cheesy grin. Apparently convinced, she turned back to making her pancakes. "Sit down, honey."

Making my way over the table, Phil gave me one of his revolting, grimace-like smiles. Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry anymore. Sitting down, I tried to ignore him, looking anywhere but at his face.

"So mum, what time are you leaving tonight? Will you be gone when I get home?" Once again, trying to sound relax, while at the same time, feeling anxious and uneasy.

"Well," She began, sounding slightly sheepish. "Phil and I were thinking of visiting a friend during the day and going straight out for dinner, after that, so we won't be here when you get home and probably won't be home until about 11 tonight. Sorry honey, we could probably come home if you'd like. We-˝

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, maybe a bit too enthusiastically. "Go! Don't let me tie you down!"

"Are you sure, Bella? We wouldn't want you to lonely now, would we?" This time it was Phil who spoke. His voice sounded light and friendly, but I could feel the underlying patronizing tone.

"No, really! Go, have fun!" I all but yelled.

Chancing a glance at Phil, he raised one eyebrow, smiling menacingly from behind mum's back.

"Well, only if you want to..." I added, trying not to sound too eager.

"Oh, alright honey, as long as you don't mind. You're welcome to go out with some friends yourself, if you'd like…" She said encouragingly.

I never really went out with friends. Mostly because I didn't really have any and partly because whenever I came home or they had left, Phil seemed to think I deserved more punishment for living that usual.

"Oh, nah mum. I think I'll just hang around here, if you don't mind. I have quite a lot of homework to do."

"Oh, alright." She said, in a slightly disappointed tone. "Well, here are your pancakes. Do you want maple syrup?"

"Umm, you know what? I'm not feeling so hungry anymore; I think I'm going to skip pancakes today. I need to get to school anyway." I said, feeling my stomach heave, just at the thought of eating food while sitting right across the table from Phil.

"Oh. Why not honey? Are you ok? Do you have a temperature?" She asked, suddenly sounding worried and anxious.

"I'm fine mum; I just… don't feel like… eating right now. Thanks, anyway. I better go, I might be late."

"Ok Bella, call me from school if you start feeling sick."

"I will. Bye mum." I said, faking a smile.

"Bye, Bella." She said and I grabbed my bag from where I left it by the door.

"Umm, bye Phil." I called and ran out the door before he could answer.

--

Walking through the gates of school, I was still feeling slightly repulsed from this morning's conversation. Checking my time table, I remembered I had English first. Starting towards the 'C' corridor, I started day dreaming about Alice's brother. I still didn't know his name; I must remember to ask Alice at lunch.

Living in my own little world, I didn't notice a foot stick out in front of me before it was much too late. Throwing my books into the air, I put out my arms to stop the fall, but it never came. I felt a pair of strong, cold arms wrap around my waist, pulling me up right. Surprised; I turned around to see the most beautifully piercing green eyes staring right back at me. Oh, God. This is embarrassing. It was Alice's brother.

"Oh… I umm…. T-thank-you…" I stuttered, blushing furiously.

"You're welcome." He said with a crooked grin that sent my heart into a frenzy. "Are you alright?" He asked, his expression suddenly turning worried.

"Oh, I'm fine. Yeah, I'm ok. I just didn't see the foot, and then, well, yeah, I guess you saw what happened. I just well tripped, and then, you, ah… caught me. So, well, thanks." Oh God. Did I just say that? 99 of the time I struggle to form three words consecutively, and now I'm babbling? I must be crazy. I always suspected so.

He pulled me out of my internal questing of sanity with another one of his (now becoming signature) crooked grins.

"Once again, you're welcome." He said smiling broader. "I'm Edward Cullen" He continued, outstretching his hand.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I said shyly, shaking his cool hand before looking down.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He smiled, looking into my eyes.

"I.. umm" I stuttered, momentarily dazzled. "Same to you. Well, I ummmm, I have to go. You know… to class." I said, feeling like an idiot and trying to form a coherent sentence.

"Well, I hope to see you again sometime soon, Bella" He said, grinning crookedly at me.

"Sure thing, See you." I said, smiling before turning around and heading towards my class.

Well, I guess I won't be needing to ask Alice his name.

--

**Ok. Well, that was a bit longer, I guess. I just realised the other day, how short my chapters are. :D:D I'm going to try to make the next one longer, and then the one after that even longer etc. etc. So yeah, sorry about that. Review if you want. No pressure.**

**Thanks, **

**Eliza :D:D**


	5. Too late!

Waking up the next morning with the Phoenix sun warming my face, I realised that I had fallen asleep on the floor; never making it into bed

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry, I know this has taken WEEKS! But I was reading breaking dawn and have been extra busy lately and I kinda just forget and then remember at all the wrong times. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and added my story to their favs/alerts. :D:D **_Angelrat_** has very kindly translated what I've written so far into French, so if you can speak French, read it! :D:D**

_Previously_

--

"Well, I hope to see you again sometime soon, Bella" He said, grinning crookedly at me again.

"Sure thing, See you." I said, smiling before turning around and heading towards my class.

Well, I guess I won't be needing to ask Alice his name.

--

After my earlier encounter with Edward, I found it difficult to keep up my concentration throughout the day. After spending half an hour of my last class trying to keep my mind on the teacher in front of me, I gave up and let myself day dream. I figured it was no use anyway; it took all my concentration to keep my mind off Edward, let alone actually doing any work.

After my last class was over, I grabbed my books and bag and headed in the direction of the car park. Arriving at my car, I rolled down the window and put my keys in the ignition, trying to start it up.

Nothing happened

I tried again and the car spluttered into life for a few seconds, before cutting out.

Leaning my head against the steering wheel, I groaned. No car meant walking home, and that was definitely not the best use for my 'No Phil' time.

"Hey Bella, looks like you're in need of a ride today." I whipped my head up to see Alice leaning in the window I had previously opened, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"I guess you're right, Alice. Would it be alright if I got a ride with you?" Please let that be ok, please, please, please.

"Sure! Rosalie and Jasper had to leave earlier today, so we have a spare seat. Oh! As long as you don't mind being in the car while Edward drives, he tends to drive at ridiculously fast speeds, but don't worry, he has great reflexes." She said with a wink. "Oh, but you haven't met Edward, have you?" She asked her face inquisitive.

Edward, Edward… Edward was going to be there, I felt my heart rate pick up double time, and my face warm, just at the thought.

"Oh, no. We've met." I muttered, blushing furiously and looking down into my lap.

"Have you now..." Alice said, eyebrows raised and her big smile, changing to a small, sly grin. "And when would that have been?" She asked

"On my way to first period this morning. I tripped." I said, the colour in my face deepening.

"Oh, ok." She said, intrigued. "So… you like him?" She asked, a look of excitement sweeping over her face.

"Well, I…I…ok… yes." I finally admitted, feeling there was no point arguing, or lying to Alice, she always seemed to know when I was telling the truth.

"How much?" She questioned, her big grin back.

"Too much. But Alice, I just met him, leave it alone… please?" I asked, praying to god that she didn't embarrass me.

"We'll see. But for now, I'm pretty sure he's waiting in the car. We wouldn't want to be late, now would we?" She asked, with a wink.

--

Walking over to Edward's car, my heart was racing and my palms were sweating furiously. Alice seemed to sence my nervousness but it only made her grin broader and her pace quicken.

We finally arrived at the car, after what seemed like hours; but was most likely only a few seconds. Opening, the backseat door, I already had one leg inside when I felt a small but strong grip pull me back.

"Uh-uh-uh. You're riding in the front with Edward, today." She was kidding right, she has to be kidding… Alice wouldn't be that cruel.

"Nah, it's fine Alice, I'm sure you'd _love_ to sit with your brother." I said, trying to climb back in the car.

"No seriously Bella, it's fine." She said with a light tone, but her eyes had a look of mischievous menace. "I actually needed to ask Emmett about our project…" She trailed off, obviously making it up.

"No, Alice."

"Yes, Bella" She said mocking my serious tone.

"Alice…." I whined. "Please don't do this. I thought you were my friend. You don't have to do this, come on, please. For me?" Doing my best puppy dog eyes face.

"Too late!" she giggled, and before I could stop her, she was in the backseat with the door closed and locked. I sent her a death glare from the other side of the glass, but she just winked at me and turned to Emmett before whispering so fast I couldn't catch anything and sending a furtive glance my way.

Looks like this was going to be one long car ride. Maybe I should have just walked.

**Thanks again,**

**And sorry it took so long and is short. :( I actually had fun writing this one. So I hope you liked it.**

**Don't review if you don't want.. no pressure :D:D:D**


	6. Love song dedications

Eliza Kelly 30/09/2008

**Hey Guys. Sorry it's been sooooo long. And I don't really have any excuse whatsoever… I was… busy? Ahaha… So sorry about that.**

**Oh, and where I live we have "love song dedications" on a radio station after 8pm. For this story I just decided that they were on after 3pm, so that it fits with the story. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight… or do I?..**

_Previously_

_--_

"_Too late!" she giggled, and before I could stop her, she was in the backseat with the door closed and locked. I sent her a death glare from the other side of the glass, but she just winked at me and turned to Emmett before whispering so fast I couldn't catch anything and sending a furtive glance my way._

_Looks like this was going to be one long car ride. Maybe I should have just walked._

_--_

Staring at my hands, I strained my ears, attempting to hear what Alice and Emmett were whispering about. I didn't trust myself to look at Edward so I kept my head turned and my eyes out the window.

"So... ummm... how are you liking it here so far?" I asked, trying to draw the attention away from his scheming siblings.

"Oh, it's great!" He replied, looking considerably less enthusiastic than he tried to sound.

"You don't really like it here, do you?" I said with a grin

"Oh no! You caught me out" He joked. His gorgeous green eyes lighting up. "But you're right. I'm not really enjoying the weather here at all. It's to… sunny!"

"Mmmmm, I understand, it must be a big change for you, moving here from Forks."

"Yeah it is, we've been-" He began before he was cut off mid-sentence by Alice.

"Edward! Can you put on some music please?" She asked, glancing at Emmet, and trying her hardest not to smile, as her lips twitched. What was she trying to do now?

"Ah... sure…" Edward murmured looking curiously between Alice and Emmett before turning on the radio to a classical station, playing a beautiful piano sonata I recognised by Beethoven, and turning back to the steering wheel..

He looked over at me and smiled my favourite crooked smile. As he turned his head, a lock of his golden bronze hair fell over his eyes. In that moment, it took all of my self-control not to reach out, and push it back. I ended up grabbing my right hand in my left and placing them firmly in my lap and looking down. Finally glancing up, he was looking straight ahead at the road. The sun shinning in the window glanced off his hair accentuating its colour and making it shine like a-

"No offence, Ed. But we don't really wanna listen to your classical music." Emmett said, lightly punching Edward on the arm. "Do you reckon you could put it on mix 101.1?" Emmett asked, not able to hold back his grin now.

Looking from Alice to Emmett, I suddenly cottoned on. Mix 101.1 played love song dedications after 3pm. Alice and Emmett had joined forces… great… just what I need.

Edward, not realising what they were doing put his hand out to change the station. At the same time, I put out my hand to stop him. Touching his hand, a jolt of electricity ran between us. He must have felt it to because he pulled his hand back immediately.

Blushing furiously, I turned my head away and looked down at my hands. Maybe Alice was right? Maybe I shouldn't try to stop her. No, wait! What was I thinking? Why would some-one as perfect as Edward have any interest in me whatsoever? I would just end up getting embarrassed.

"I think, seeing as Bella is our guest, she can choose the station." Edward concluded. Glancing over at me, I got lost in his beautiful emerald eyes. Staring at him for what seemed like five minutes, I finally realised that I should probably answer that.

"Oh... ummm..." I started, flustered. "I like this one." I said, gesturing to high-tech radio which was now playing a flowing piece, which, according to the introducer, was composed by Mozart.

"Well at least _**some-one**_ around here appreciates my taste in music!" He said with a laugh.

"But Eddy!" Alice started, drawing out the 'y' as long as she could. "Pleaaaaseee, we just want to listen to some good music!" She said, nudging Emmett in his rock hard abs, and then deciding that probably wasn't such a good idea, rubbing her elbow.

"Yeah Ed! We just wanted to hear a few good love songs… ya know?" He said, quickly looking at me, before looking back at Edward.

"1. _**Never**_call me 'Ed', or 'Eddy', and 2. Why do you want to listen to love songs anyway?" He asked.

No Edward. Don't _**ask **_them! I screamed in my head, preparing for one of the most embarrassing moments in my life. I was not let down.

"Well umm" Emmett started. "We were thinking that you and Bella might want some _**appropriate **_music, to set the scene." He continued, winking at me. I could see Edward suddenly click, as his face went from puzzled to understanding and something else I couldn't recognize. "Alice and I just thought that 'love song

dedications' was good … ya know?" Emmet said, grinning.

"Well, by the looks of it, Bella doesn't want that station." Edward said with a sad look in his eyes that I didn't understand. Then suddenly I realised. He wanted me to want that? He couldn't. He must be sad about something else. He couldn't like me. It's not possible.

"To be honest, I really don't mind, but only if that's what _**Edward **_wants." Looking pointedly at Alice, trying to convey the double meaning of my words.

She just nodded and smiled. Maybe he really did. No, stop kidding yourself. Why would he want you?

"Oh well, we're here now. Anyway!" He said, and only then did I realise we were outside my house 'Thanks for coming with us, Bella, it's been fun." How did he know hot to get there? Alice must have told him or something.

"No, Thank-you. Thanks so much for the ride and everything. I really appreciate it. I'll have to get my friend Jake to run down and try and fix my stupid car for me." Damn. I might not even have it tomorrow.

"Oh! Don't worry about that! Rosalie is already down there fixing it for you. If you give me your keys now, she can drop it off before tomorrow morning!" He said with a smile.

"Really? That's great! Saves Jake the trouble and everything! Thanks so much, Edward!" I said, handing over my keys and opening my door

"I'm glad I could help. We'll see you at school tomorrow?" He asked, looking hopeful; although I had no idea why he should.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you then. Bye Alice, bye Emmett" I called out after getting out of the car.

"Bye" The sang in unison

Unlocking the door and walking into the hallway, I dropped my bag on the floor.

Home early, No Phil and over 6 hours ahead of me, all alone. Excellent.

**Thanks Guys, and sorry, again.**

**Eliza :D:D**


End file.
